Welcome to college
by Klaroline-True
Summary: Bella heads off to Dartmouth and soon realises when the player Edward Cullen flirts with her that he isn't giving up without a fight, will his wicked ways win bella over?
1. Welcome

Bella POV

It was my first day at college. I have to admit, I was a little nervous. Who wouldn't be, right? So I'd just arrived at Dartmouth and I was looking for my room. According to my room information I was in room 243 and would be sharing with two girls; Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I was up to room 221, It must be around here somewhere. I was so stuck deep in though, I didn't even notice when someone bumped into me, knocking my suitcase right out of my hand, and her suitcase on the floor too.

"Sorry" I said before picked her suitcase up and handing it to her, then picking up my own.

"No worries, It was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." She laughed a little and I laughed with her.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said, holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Bella? I'm Alice, Alice Cullen? we're roommates!" She said before dropping her bag and hugging me. She was so sweet. I laughed a little, I was already started to love this girl.

"So, I'm guessing you can't find our room either?" I asked.

"Nope." She started. "Lets find it together."

"Sure." I agreed.

We carried our bags until we found out room with the door open. We walked in and saw a blonde haired girl sat on one of the beds, I guessed it was Rosalie.

"Hey" She greeted, standing up. "I'm Rosalie"

"Bella." I smiled, being polite.

"I'm Alice!" Alice was the most excited out of all of us.

Before any of us could say anything a tall blonde haired guy walked out from the bathroom.

"You all settled now, sis?" He asked Rosalie, Alice was immediately staring at him, It was cute.

"Yeah, thanks Jasper. These are my roommates.. Bella" She gestured to me. "And Alice." She then gestured to Alice.

Jasper didn't even notice me, which I liked because he was totally staring back at Alice, they were adorable. He walked over to Alice and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice said, sounding nervous, which made Jasper smile.

"You too." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room after saying bye to me, since he had almost ignored me, not that I minded.

"Aww!" I said as Jasper shut the door behind him. Rosalie smiled, I guessed she was happy that Jasper and Alice like each other. Alice fell back on a bed, speechless for a change.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over, opening the door.

"Hey, Is Rosalie here?" A big, dark haired guy asked.

"Hey, Emmett, come in." Rosalie called from across the room, smiling.

Emmett walked over to her and she instantly jumped into his arms, I guess Emmett was her boyfriend after he kissed her.

I smiled at them and Alice got up and stood next to me, they broke away and Rosalie introduced us, we all got talking and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap.

"So, who'd you get stuck with sharing?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Your brother and some new dude, Edward I think his name is."

"You and Jasper again, oh the images." Rosalie joked.

"Edward? Edward who?" Alice asked, rather fast, I guessed she knew someone named Edward.

"Edward.. Culler? Or something?" Emmett couldn't remember his name. "He's awesome anyway, and hilarious.

"Cullen, you mean?" Alice asked, now I knew, it was her brother.

"That's the one" Emmett confirmed.

"He's my brother."

"Awesome" Emmett commented.

"He's can be such a player by the way." Alice warned.

"That's cool, he's cool." Emmett smiled.

We all stayed talking for a while until Emmett had to go. Emmett was so funny, Rosalie was definitely a lucky girl. Although there was a side to him with made him seem like a flirt, which isn't bad, but could be. After Emmett left we all talked about how cute him and Rosalie were together and how cool it would be if Jasper and Alice got together. We traded phone numbers and Alice even got Jaspers and they had been texting for just over an hour now. Then there was a knock at the door and I went over and opened to see a tall, god-like boy stood leaning on the door frame.

"Well hello there gorgeous." He said as soon as I opened the door. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes, Alice was right, he seemed like such a player, just from those two sentences.

"I'm Gertrude." I replied, causing him to grin and move closer to me.

"Gertrude, eh? You think I'm that dumb, darling?" He asked, putting his hands on either side of my hip, pulling my hips against his, I pushed him away and put my own hands on my hips, he towered over me.

"Don't call me darling." I told him.

"Feisty one you are." He commented, winking at me. I just rolled my eyes. "I like 'em feisty."

"Don't get to attached." I said before walking away, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at my ass and biting his lip in a god damn sexy way.

Edward followed me inside, shutting the door behind him. "Alice?" He called, her head shot round and she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey, Edward." She greeted. "Come and join us, we were just talking."

I sat back down again on the floor with my back against the foot board of the bed.

"Sure." Edward smiled wickedly and came and sat down next to me, putting his hand in my lap. I slapped it away and he chuckled. We carried on talking for a couple of hours, After the first five minutes of Edward rubbing his hand up and down my thigh and putting his hands on me, I moved and sat on the bed. I knew this was just the beginning.


	2. Hmmm

Bella POV

That night the last thing I remember was strong arms protectively around me, then I drifted into sleep.

The next day I awoke, and I wakened up a bit before realising I was not alone in my bed. My eyes widened as I looked over and saw Edward Cullen lay in the bed next to me, and what's worse? He was almost naked! I shook Edward up. "Edward! Wake up!" I couldn't get out of his arms, he was too strong. When he woke up after a few shakes I jumped out of his arms and stood up, then realising I was only in my underwear I jumped back down under the sheets.

"Can't get enough of me?" Edward grinned.

"Shut up, why the hell are we both in our underwear?" I was panicking a bit.

"You stripped down to your underwear and I was hot." He answered nonchalantly.

"I what? ..I don't believe you! and why the hell are you in my bed?"

"You begged me to sleep with you."

I was partially confused as to what he actually meant by 'sleep with him' I didn't know if he meant have sex or just sleep next to me, either way I gasped, standing up, pulling the covers with me.

"It's alright love, I've seen it all before." He stated pulling the covers away from me, leaving me stand there in just my lacy blue underwear. He smirked and I covered my body.

He got up and came over to me, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him, he bent down and crushed his lips with mine desperately, when our lips connected I felt electricity run through my body but I tried to ignore it, his lips were like magic. I pushed him away but his lips never left my skin, they just travelled to my throat, was he trying to kill me? I tried to push him away but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, still trying to get him off of me.

"Emmett and Jasper took them out." He told me moving his kissing to my collarbone and starting to kiss my cleavage which was when I took control and pushed him away as hard as I could, it worked, but he was still smirking. I was about to grabbed my clothes to get changed, but my bag was gone, I hadn't unpacked yet and all my clothes were in there.

"Where is my bag?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure.. I think someone took it to my room, you'll have to go and look.

"In my underwear? No! Go and get my bag." I ordered. He laughed.

"Come on love, I'll take you there myself." He said, putting his pants on.

"Give me your pants." I ordered, he laughed.

"No.. but you can have my boxers?" He winked. "Then people will think we've slept together.. Either way they will but you being my boxers will confirm it" He said, smugly.

"You mean the boxers you slept in all night? No thanks." I replied coldly.

"No, I mean I was prepared and got you some boxers of mine from my room." He said, holding up the boxers between his thumb and his index finger, waving them in front of my face, teasing me. I grabbed the boxers and slid them over my panties, the boxers were black and had 'CULLEN' on the part where my ass was.

"Perfect." He told me pressing his lips to my own. I pushed him away and wiped my lips. He chuckled.

"Lets just get this over with." I told him.

We left the room, I was covering my bra by crossing my arms over it. We headed to Edward's room, which I had no idea where that was or how long it would take to get there. Students that we passed in the hall did nothing but stare at us. I was walked in my lacy blue bra and Edward's boxers, Edward in pants and his bare chest showing. Every time a guy walked passed, Edward would lean down to my ear and fake whisper so it was loud enough for the guy to hear. 'Last night was amazing, My Bella.' I was tempted to slap him, but if I did that who knew where he would take me? He might change course and not even take me to his room. We finally arrived outside Edward's room and he stopped, dangling the key out of my reach.

"You want the key?" He asked.

"Yes! Give it to me." I ordered, but he just ignored me as if he hadn't heard my interruption.

"Make out with me, right here, right now." He was not smirking, I fake gagged, sticking my finger into his mouth, then tried to reach the key, it was no use. If I wanted those keys, I would have to make out with him.

"Fine!" I shouted, causing his smirk to go wider as he leaned down to my level, connecting my lips with his. I kissed him back after feeling that god damn annoying electricity within our lips. He tongue ran over my bottom lip immediately, he was begging for entrance. I obeyed and let his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues fit together perfectly and my lips moved in sync with his. I automatically brought my arms around his neck, locked them there and I felt his snake his arms around my waist. We continued making out, outside his bedroom door for a couple of minutes before I broke away and grabbed the keys off of him, letting myself in.

"That was one hell of a kiss." He said, following me and shutting the door behind him.

"Where's my bag?" I asked, looking around, as if I hadn't even heard him speak.

"In your own room." He replied, I was now getting angry.

"I convinced you it was here so I could see you in my boxers and bonus, I got you to make out with me." I walked over to him and hit him, non stop, hit after hit. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides, then crushed his lips with mine, Immediately letting his own tongue into my mouth without my consent. I pushed him away and grabbed his football hoodie, which said 'CULLEN' on the back, as well as the boxers, and the hoodie had the number 17 on the back. I slipped it over my head.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Cullen!" I ran out of the room, hearing his chuckle behind me. I ran back to my own room, there were a lot of people staring at me. I guess to them it was pretty clear that I belonged to Edward, which I didn't. He must be at least a Sophomore if he's already on the football team, and I was a freshman. Although, Emmett did say he was new, maybe he meant just new to him, like they hadn't met before, I'm sure that's probably it. I ran into my room and shut the door, I saw the bathroom door open and ran in there to find my bag on the floor. With a note attached. 'Don't be too mad at me, sexy. ;]' Was what the note read, I bet Edward planned ahead, guessing I would fall for his plan and attached the note before I woke up. I changed into my own clothes and put Edward's clothes neatly on a shelf for me to give back to him whenever I wanted to see him again.

I heard the door open and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice came through the door, Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands and Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist, they were all laughing. At least someone was having fun. I heard Jasper and Emmett laughed a little as they walked in and I had an angry look on my face.

"Have fun with Edward?" Jasper asked, I groaned and fell on my bed. All four on them laughed a little.

"I'm guessing he tricked you?" Emmett asked, I sat up.

"You knew his plan?" I asked, Emmett looked around and started whistling. Jasper then joined him, I knew that he knew too.

"What was his plan?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, when I woke up I was in his arms and we were both only in our underwear.. So I got up and wanted to get dressed but he told me my bag was in his room and that I had to go across to his room with him, in my underwear, but he gave me some of him boxer shorts with Cullen wrote on the back and I put them on so I would have a bit more clothing.. Then he took me to his room and would only let me in if I made out with him. So, I did it and when we got inside his room he told me my bag was here all along, then I took his football hoodie and came back here." I rushed out.

"Football hoodie?" Rosalie asked. "I thought you said he was new, Em?" She laughed.

"Not new, He's a Junior." Alice said. Junior, even worse.

"Yeah, I knew he was the same age as me, but I'd just never spoken to him before, then me and Jasper joined the football team yesterday and we were instantly friends after he found out we were sharing a room, he's awesome and hilarious too."

"Yeah, hysterical." I said, sarcastically. The boys just both laughed and Emmett kissed Rosalie on the nose.

"We have to go, football practise." He told her. Jasper pulled Alice into his chest and started to tickle her, whispering into her ear.

"Don't miss me too much." She was giggling and swatting his hand away, but that didn't stop him, they're adorable together.

Not long after the guys both left and Alice couldn't stop smiling, I didn't blame her.

"Girls you have to help me get the guys back." A grin formed on my face. They both laughed.

"It would be fun to get them." Rosalie commented, smirking.

"Jasper deserves it for not telling you." Alice smiled and we all came up with a plan to get the guys back. Revenge would be sweet.


	3. Revenge is a bitch

EPOV

Jasper and Emmett came back not long after Bella left.

"Come on dude, football practise." They said barely even entering the room.

We headed over to the locker room and changed into our football uniforms. Then headed outside and started to warm up, I figured I needed to run a bit so I did a lap of the field. I then ran over to Emmett and Jasper and we warmed up together. Practise went on for about three hours, I swear the coach is trying to control our lives. I just wanted to leave so I could go and find my Bella. When practise was finally over I headed to the locker room with Emmett and Jasper, we took our uniforms off and hit the showers, I can't tell you how much I wish Bella was in this shower with me, and sometime soon, that would come true, we would make love and shower naked together.. I almost had a hard on just thinking about it, I rarely get hard thinking about fantasies, this girl was special.

I heard a giggle and opened my eyes, Jasper and Emmett also opened their eyes, I just caught a glimpse of Bella, Alice and Rosalie running round the corner with.. Our clothes and towels?!

We all looked at each other for about half a second before getting out of the shower and chasing them. We ended up running out of the locker room and across campus, everyone laughing at us. It was so embarrassing! But I wouldn't show embarrassment, I wasn't going to let that sexy little minx win. All three of us were bare naked holding our hands over our manhood's to stop everybody from seeing.

"Bella!" I yelled towards her, she just giggled in response. "Get here now, you gorgeous thing!" I couldn't insult her even when she was making me run across campus naked.

Jasper and Emmett were both shouting at their girlfriends to give them their clothes back. We ran through the cheerleading practise and I got a few cheers and whistles, I just winked in return, not showing my embarrassment, then the girls headed through to the pool. We stopped before walking inside, The place was empty except for us six, the girls ran to the other side of the pool, perfect, we had them trapped.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and nodded, we were all thinking the same think. I heard Bella mumble 'crap' before we headed round both sides of the pool, I headed round one side whilst Jasper and Emmett headed around the other. I saw the girls all cram into the corner. I chuckled and Emmett and Jasper made it to them before I did. They trapped Alice and Rosalie in the corner before putting their clothes on. Bella was free.

I saw her try to make a break for it but I caught her arm just in time and pushed her into the wall crushing my lips with hers. For a brief moment I felt her kissing me back, then she pushed me away and I grabbed my clothes, she tried to walk away but I pinned her to the wall, not caring if I was showing anything. "No, no, no. I'm not done with you." I said before putting my clothes on.

I heard Alice giggling as Jasper was tickling her and she was swatting his hand away and telling him to stop, she was loving it, I could tell. I knew my sister. I then heard the kissing noises from Emmett and Rosalie.

I leaned down and swept Bella's knee's out from under her, catching her body just before her head hit the ground. I heard her gasp and grinned. I cradled her in my arms and walked over to the edge on the pool.

"Ready for your swim?" I asked her, smirked.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, this only made my smirk wider. She clung onto my shirt. "If I go in you're coming with me."

"Oh I plan on it."

I heard nothing, silence filled the room. I turned to face the others and they were all watching us, about to burst out laughing. I didn't wait another second, before I jumped into the pool with Bella in my arms. I heard her scream before we went under the water.

When we came back up, she was still in my arms and she was hitting me. I laughed and kissed her, I knew she loved it. I swam over to the wall and pressed her up against the wall, moving my hands to her ass to get a good grip on her, holding her up. I never let my lips move from hers, as much as she fought, I knew she was just playing hard to get, and damn it turned me on. I slid my tongue into her mouth and we made out, I guessed she had given up the urge to fight when her arms locked around my neck. I smiled triumphantly into our making out and she bit my lip. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Oh you like making out with me." I told her plainly.

"Jerk." She replied, I chuckled and kissed her again.

The others joined us in the pool and Bella swam away, I tried to grab her arm but she splashed me, causing me to let go and swam away faster. I grinned and swam after her, this was a challenge that I gladly accepted. Damn she was a fast swimmer, she got to the other side of the pool before I was even halfway. I swam to the edge and got out, running to the other side and jumping in right next to where she was. She tried to swim away again but I grabbed her waist from behind and started kissing her neck. I began sucking at her neck and after a minute she had a huge hickey. I pulled away satisfied and kissed her cheek. She was honestly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, she totally had me hypnotised.


End file.
